Rapidas conclusiones
by Anney Lime
Summary: Edward se prepara mentalmente para una sorpresa que le daran sus hermanos, pero... ¡Nadie le dice! No saques conclusiones tan rapido, Edward. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Si la historia me perteneciera, Rosalie estuviera muerta, Emmett ya habría venido a proponerme ser vampiro con ellos y Bella hubiera muerto accidentalmente mientras la convertían. Pero como es lógico, nada de eso se encuentra en el libro original, por lo que hay pruebas suficientes como para que no me lleve el crédito por los personajes. Sin embargo, la historia si me pertenece.

**Rá****pidas conclusiones.**

Lleve a Bella a casa. Carlisle quería vernos, pero no me dejaba saber lo que planeaban mostrarme… La tarde pasada trate de adivinarlo desde la mente de Alice, pero no pude. ¿Cómo? Muy fácil: se pone a hacer cálculos matemáticos (que por cierto nunca están correctos) y desvía por completo sus pensamientos, por lo que a veces me tengo que conformar con esperar, como todos los demás, (¡Que frustrante!) solo que en este caso, todos sabían menos yo. Por razones que es desagradable comentar, no me atrevo JAMÁS a revisar la mente de Emmett desde aquel día en el que lo encontré en situaciones muy comprometedoras.

"Una años atrás…" 

Un olor muy parecido a ajo entró a mi habitación. No es que me afectara en algo, sino que simplemente me parece curioso que aunque hayamos pasado más de 50 años de familia vampírica, todavía quede un estúpido supersticioso en la casa.

Cuando bajé, confirmé todo.

No era por supersticiones, pero si era un estúpido.

- Emmett, ¿Qué se supone que haces?- Pregunté, al ver el pasillo lleno de ajos y su habitación cerrada.

- Nada, solo aléjate – Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia desde la puerta entreabierta, y luego la cerró.

Con los ojos entornados, pude observar un letrero con unos garabatos que intentaban decir "¡Largo vampiros! Se reserva el derecho de admisión" Rodé los ojos con expresión frustrada: No solo era estúpido, también supersticioso. Me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

Quizá si le leía la mente…

"A ella le encantara" pensó él. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado por detrás de la puerta escuchando. Luego se puso a tararear "2+2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6…"

Algo me olía mal, y no era el ajo.

De pronto, vi a través de su mente, un vestido escotado rojo y ropa interior del mismo color. Bien, ya era demasiado… Emmett se estaba excediendo. Fuera lo que fuera me había dejado de llamar la atención. En esa casa, después de Alice furiosa, se debia tener también cuidado con mi pervertido hermano y sus revistas Play Boy. Me gire 90 grados y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación cuando algo me paralizó. No se escucha mucho a diario la expresión "Me detuve por un pensamiento", aunque siendo un vampiro que lee mentes, no era raro. Humm, ahora que lo pienso, jamás había usado esa frase antes, pero nada de lo que tenia alrededor me hacia pensar que ese dia no era raro. Emmett se traía algo entre manos, y ese pensamiento más que preocuparme, me molesto, mientras un gruñido se escapaba entre mis dientes.

-¡Emmett!- grité. El aludido se asomo por la puerta y me dedique a tomarlo por el cuello y a lanzarlo por la ventana. Está bien, no lo hice pues en esos tiempos Carlisle estaba muy estricto con eso de "amor entre hermanos", pero me provoco hacerlo. Me limité a tirarle un ajo, que afortunadamente le dio en el ojo.

- ¡Ays!- se quejo el, pero a pesar de todo en su cara se formo una sonrisa que para un humano seria imposible de realizar. Bueno, ni para un vampiro, pero Emmett era Emmett. – Quien te manda a husmear donde no debes- Dicho esto cerró la puerta con seguro.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo que pensó? No se los diré, por respeto a las damas, pero creo que con la mente de Emmett, ropa interior femenina roja y las chicas (el combo incluye a Bella), la mente de el no podía ser mas sucia, aunque puede que haya sido a posta por lo de la canción.

'''··..··'''

Sin comentarios.

Bella sonrió al ver la mueca que se formo en mi cara.

Ella también estaba al tanto. Me hice el dolido cuando se negó a contármelo, pero ni eso funcionó. Bella se había pasado toda la semana con una sonrisa, al estilo Emmett en la cara y eso cada vez me frustraba más. Ella era la única que era inmune a mi don. Muchos decían que se debía a que le faltaba un tornillo. Es mas, una vez la vi hablando sobre el día que hacía con los imanes de la nevera, pero yo no era capaz de afirmar esa teoría.

Mis hermanos me decían que era debido a que estaba ciego de amor. Tan ciego que no podía leer los pensamientos de ella. Carlisle tiene una teoría muy compleja sobre eso. Yo, simplemente me dedico a dejarlo como esta, no tratar de hurgar en su mente y no sacar conclusiones de las que luego me puedo arrepentir.

Por ejemplo, el darme cuenta de que, a pesar de que es también inmune al don de Aro y Jane, Alice puede ver su futuro y Jasper controlar sus emociones.

Con respecto a Rose, ella sabía como bloquear sus pensamientos sin hacer cálculos. Ella pensaba en Emmett. Eso, por supuesto, me daba repulsión, y ella sonreía y se iba bailando.

Jasper me había amenazado. Fue mas sentimental que nada. Literalmente. Y es que a eso se dedicaba el. Me lanzaba ataques de rabia, lujuria, felicidad y de mas en los momentos en los que trataba de tomarlo por sorpresa y leer su mente.

La última vez, había hecho que besara a Lauren, una enemiga de Bella, en medio del comedor. Todos lo presenciaron, Jasper y Emmett aguantando las carcajadas y Bella con una mirada homicida. No me habló por… bueno, unas horas, pues me dejó explicarme, pero de todas formas, es desagradable que manejen tus sentimientos.

Se podía ver de dos formas: O era un trato, o era chantaje. Y en ese momento, Jasper me tenía dominado.

- ¿En que piensas?- Me preguntó Bella mientras nos bajábamos del carro. Cambié de inmediato mi expresión frustrada por una mas calmada.

- Me aterra pensar que van a hacerme. Sobre todo si Alice esta incluida en el plan.- Bella rió.

- No seas ridículo, no es para tanto.- Pude ver de reojo que sonreía de forma maléfica, pero notablemente falsa.

- Bella, amor, no sirves para eso. Si quieres fracasar en el futuro, dedícate a la actuación. – Mi comentario la hirió. – Lo siento.

Ella me dio una sonrisa que me daba a entender que me perdonaba.

La bese y caminamos hacia la casa.

(NdA: Tan tan tan tan… *música de suspenso*… Continuara…)

(NdL: Es un ONESHOT!!)

(NdA: Ah, si verdad… Ignoremos esta interrupción)

Antes de entrar, me detuve.

Bella me miro extrañada. Por alguna razón quise oír los pensamientos de mi familia antes de entrar.

"¡Ays, duele! ¡Me mordió!" Ese era Emmett.

"¡Ah!" Esa fue Rose.

"¡¡Jasper!!" Esos fueron Carlisle y Emmett a la vez.

Escuche a la gente mandarse a callar.

"¡¡Corre!! ¡¡Vístelo!!" Susurro Rose.

"Ya esta aquí…" Alice.

"Pobre Edward…" Jasper…

De pronto, un sentimiento de lujuria me invadió y empecé a besar a Bella. ¡Maldito Jasper!

La puerta se abrió y Esme se asomó.

-Edward… ¿No vas a entrar?- Nos miro a los dos, y luego sonrió.

Me separé de Bella y me volví hacia Esme.

-Esme, llegan a hacerme algo malo y te juro que olvido por un momento las reglas de Carlisle y su "amor entre hermanos".

Ella me fulminó con la mirada, le sonrió a Bella y nos invito a entrar.

En ese momento, Emmett, que llevaba una caja mal envuelta en las manos, resbaló y cayó, haciendo que la caja saliera volando hacia nosotros dos. Bella se aparto y yo tomé la caja de la cual salio…

…Un enorme cachorro negro con unas orejas de vampiro y una capa del mismo. Me empezó a lamer la cara.

-¿Que es esto?- Logre articular.

- Un cachorro- Dijo Alice, con tono de 2+2 son 4 y no 5.

- Ya se que es un cachorro, pero ¿Que hace aquí?

-Lamerte la cara.- En esta ocasión, el comentario de Jasper logro unas cuantas risas de parte de mi familia.

- ¿Bella?- Me volví hacia ella aun con el enorme cachorro en brazos, babeándome todo.

- Pensé que seria divertido tener un integrante más en la familia.

- Y además, pensamos que si debíamos tolerar a Bella, y meterla en la casa tomando en cuenta que somos vampiros, ¿Por que no podíamos nosotros enamorarnos de un perro?

En esta ocasión, Bella me ayudo a asesinar con la mirada a Jasper y Emmett, quienes ya se encontraban en el piso, desternillándose de la risa.

-A propósito, se llama Jake.- Añadió Rosalie.

Con este ultimo comentario, Carlisle y Esme no aguantaron mas y estallaron en carcajadas.

Si las miradas mataran, estaríamos mutilando los cadáveres de mi vampírica familia.

FIN

Extremadamente corto… Me quede con las ganas de continuarla, pero con lo irresponsable que soy, se que no voy a poder. Por cierto, la última parte la hice a petición de **Christti** y mi hermanita **Magenta Worstblood** quienes me dieron la idea de llamar Jake al cachorro.

Un besote a todos de galletas con… ¡Chispas de chocolate! Y a los que no les guste el chocolate (Anney Lime toma un bate de béisbol)… pues que sean de vainilla.

Anney Lime.


End file.
